


'Cause I'm Gilbert

by PariTMG



Category: What's Eating Gilbert Grape (1993)
Genre: After Momma died, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Autistic Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gilbert comforts Arnie, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, What's Eating Gilbert Grape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariTMG/pseuds/PariTMG
Summary: “I’m here and It's gonna be okay. And Why is it gonna be okay?”“Gilbert..”“Hmm..?” Gilbert insisted. Arnie smiled.“‘Cause you’re Gilbert.” Gilbert nodded and pulled him to his chest and ruffled his hair.“‘Cause I'm Gilbert.”





	'Cause I'm Gilbert

__ _ Have you ever had so much stress put on you in such little time that you just feel… exhausted? So exhausted but you know that you can’t do a thing about it? I definitely have. My name is Gilbert. Gilbert Grape. _

_ It's been about a month since momma died and I've been working my ass off to support my family. Amy has been applying for jobs but none have accepted yet. So I’m left yet again to support the family. I don't mind though, Lamson’s treats me well…  _

__ _ Of course, with a family like ours, everything's difficult. The stress of momma’s death and the stress of Arnie… well that gets to you. Bobby and Tucker offer to help and they do but we can't really ask much of them.  _

__ _ And Arnie… wow… that’s been a hell of a time trying to explain the events of the past two weeks to him. It's also been a time keeping Amy and Ellen from snapping at him… Ellen mostly. You see, with Arnie, you have to be careful. He blames himself. Yeah, it's not his fault but he stubbornly believes it is. But you can't really blame him, he doesn't understand.. Arnie’s strong, though, and he will get through this... _

Gilbert looked up from his paper. Real manly of him- starting a diary. If Ellen found out- no, Ellen won't find out... The Grape family had started staying with Tucker Van Dyke soon after the fire. Arnie stayed practically glued to Gilbert’s side from then on. Other than lack of personal space, Gilbert couldn't complain. Amy was out tonight at a band concert of Ellen’s and Tucker was at work, so that left just Gilbert and Arnie. Arnie had been pretty silent most of the night, that was odd.  Gilbert didn't think much of it at first, he was used to Arnie going quiet for a bit. However, after a bit longer, Gilbert heard something- Sniffling. He knew it had to be arnie so he got up and put his papers down. 

“Arnie?” He spoke, “Where’s Arnie?” Gilbert didn't get a laugh or reply like he had hoped. He walked around, finding the young autistic boy hiding in the corner of the room. “Arnie, come here.”

“Gi-Gilbert?” He attempted to speak, tears running down his face.  _ Shit.  _

“Hey Arnie, come to Gilbert.” The older boy pushed his bangs out of his face. “It’ll be okay, I promise.” Arnie slid himself over slowly. Gilbert wiped his younger brother’s tears away and hugged him. “It's okay now, Arnie, I’ve got you.” Arnie mumbled into his shirt. His voice cracked more than usual. Gilbert rubbed his back and pulled Arnie from his chest. “What’s wrong, big boy?”

“I'm a big boy.” Arnie played with his hands.

“Yes you are, Arnie, What’s wrong?” Gilbert was sitting on the floor in front of Arnie now. 

“I miss momma.” Arnie said. He started fidgeting like he always did when he was upset. “I miss Momma, Gilbert!” Arnie was crying again now and Gilbert put his arm around him.

“I know buddy, I know.” Gilbert looked at him. “It’s gonna be okay, Arnie.” 

“No it isn't Gilbert. It isn't!” Gilbert pulled him close. Arnie cried into his shoulder again. Gilbert let him stay there for a while. He muttered small phrases like “it's okay” and “I'm here” to him every once in a while. 

“Hey, Arnie.” Gilbert said after the small eighteen year-old calmed down. “I’m here and It's gonna be okay. And Why is it gonna be okay?”

“Gilbert..”

“Hmm..?” Gilbert insisted. Arnie smiled.

“‘Cause you’re Gilbert.” Gilbert nodded and pulled him to his chest and ruffled his hair. 

“‘Cause i'm Gilbert.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There arent any fics for this fandom so ima just leave this here


End file.
